Le coeur d'Atlantis
by bayas
Summary: Suite de Projet Pandora. TERMINEE. Bonus Track en Rated M car wow wow wow ! J'ai relevé le défi. Merci à toutes.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour Pandora. Suite de Projet Pandora, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Oh, je n'avais pas vu, il est petit ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_- Chargez à 300 !_

_- Docteur Beckett ..._

_- J'ai dit chargez à 300 !_

_- Carson,_ murmura Elisabeth.

_- Non ! Ce n'est pas fini._

_- Docteur, ça fait 45 minutes, _tenta une des infirmières.

_- Laissez le partir,_ dit Teyla.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Carson se retrouvait, les palettes de réanimation dans les mains, avec tout son staff médical et ses amis contre lui. Et sur la table d'examen, son meilleur ami, victime d'électrocution lors d'une mission d'exploration. Le Major Sheppard était mort depuis plus d'un an et aujourd'hui c'était au tour de McKay de mourir. De rage, il balança les palettes sur le chariot de réanimation et l'envoya dans le mur d'un coup de pied. Elisabeth sursauta et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Elle devait être forte, prendre sur soi. Carson la fixa durement.

_- Elisabeth, vous aurez ce soir ma lettre de démission._

Elle aurait bien voulu répondre mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Des larmes coulaient malgré elle.

_- Docteur ? Voulez vous que je prononce l'heure du décès ?_

_- Non, docteur Buhler. C'est à moi de le faire._ Carson leva les yeux pour trouver du courage et prit une inspiration. _Heure du décès, onze heures quaran... _

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'alarme de la cité retentit couvrant sa voix.

_- Içi Weir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Docteur Weir. Callahan à la salle des commandes. Nous sommes coincés, la cité s'est mise en mode sécurité._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Nous n'en savons rien. _

_- Carson, vous croyez que c'est encore un virus ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais._

_- Callahan, y a t'il eu une surtension dans les générateurs ou dans la porte ?_ demanda Radek

_- Non. Tout était calme, et d'un ... attendez ..._

_- Callahan ?_

_- Il semble que la cité coupe le courant dans toutes les zones, le mess, maintenant le quartier ouest ... il ne reste plus que la salle de la porte et l'infirmerie... Docteur Weir nous n'avons plus de courant dans la salle d'embarquement !_

Les personnes coincées dans l'infirmerie regardèrent les néons, attendant qu'ils s'éteignent d'une seconde à l'autre.

_- Pourquoi la lumière reste allumée içi ?_ demanda Carson au bout d'une minute.

Elisabeth haussa les épaules. Un son strident se fit entendre, celui du moniteur cardiaque.

_- Qui a remis le moniteur en route ? _s'emporta Carson.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ca lui faisait mal d'entendre ce son régulier, il aurait préféré pouvoir entendre un bip. Il se rapprocha de la table d'examen pour éteindre le moniteur, mais une douleur violente à la tête et à l'estomac le fit plier en deux. En se retournant, il put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul. En fait, ils étaient tous pliés en deux.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ hurla Elisabeth.

_- Je crois que c'est des ultra-sons,_ répondit Zelenka.

Carson recula et les douleurs s'arrêtèrent. Ils poussèrent tous un ouf de soulagement. Carson se releva et il avait à peine fait un pas vers le moniteur qu'une seconde douleur se fit ressentir. Cette fois-ci Elisabeth hurla.

_- Eloignez vous Carson ! Eloignez vous tous !_

Avec l'aide de Radek, elle l'empoigna et ils s'éloignèrent. Les ultra-sons cessèrent, et presque toutes les lumières de l'infirmerie s'éteignirent. Il ne restait plus que celles au dessus de la table d'examen où se trouvait le corps de Rodney.

_- Regardez !_

La lumière s'intensifia et l'un des néons explosa. Un arc électrique sortit du mur et toucha la table d'examen pendant environ dix secondes, le corps de Rodney convulsa pendant ce laps de temps. Puis l'alarme s'arrêta et les lumières revinrent dans toute la cité. (1)

oOo

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

C'était le seul bruit que l'on entendait à l'infirmerie. Le coeur de Rodney s'était remis à battre. Carson fut le premier à réagir, il s'approcha lentement de la table et vérifia les constantes de son ami.

_- Il va bien. C'est un véritable miracle._

_- Vous vous rendez compte que si il n'y avait pas eu cet incident technique dans la cité, il serait mort ? _déclara Zelenka.

_- Je ne crois pas que c'était un incident,_ répondit Carson. _Atlantis ne voulait pas le voir mourir._

**TBC.**

(1) Désolée pour le retard, je devais mettre l'histoire Samedi soir mais ce passage était difficile à décrire.

Alors ? Que pensez vous du début ?


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai tapé ce chapitre tout en écoutant en boucle la musique de Forrest Gump. Vous êtes prévenues, cette musique n'aide pas à l'optimisme. LOL.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Quartiers de Rodney – Trois semaines plus tard**

_- Ne bougez pas Rodney._

_- Je déteste ça. Pourquoi il faut que j'en mette une ?_

Carson soupira.

_- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'habille pour faire la fête. _

_- Ouais. La fête._

Il y avait de la tristesse dans la voix du scientifique.

_- Voilà ! Je suis le spécialiste en noeud de cravattes. Regardez Rodney. Vous allez toutes les faire tomber ce soir._

Carson força Rodney à se regarder dans le miroir, mais celui-ci ne releva que très peu la tête, il ne voulait absolument pas voir son reflet.

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Même si sur Terre c'est le réveillon du jour de l'an, je ne vois pas pourquoi on le fête içi aussi._

_- C'est une occasion de nous détendre, d'apprécier le fait que nous soyons encore en vie._

_- Ouais,_ murmura Rodney en fermant les yeux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Carson enchaîna.

_- Il vous manque ?_

Rodney releva tout à coup la tête.

_- Qui ?_

Carson mit la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_- A votre avis ?_

Rodney détourna les yeux.

_- Tous les jours. Chaque matin, quand je me réveille, je revois le jour où ..._ Rodney déglutit_, je revois son regard, sa souffrance. Je pensais que tuer Modulan rendrait ma peine moins douloureuse mais non._

_- La vengeance ne remplace pas la perte d'un ami. (1) De toute la base, vous étiez celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Vous formiez une équipe d'enfer. Maintenant vous devez continuer à vivre. Vous avez eu une deuxième chance, il y a trois semaines. Atlantis vous a sauvé la vie, à vous de saisir cette chance._

_- Je ne crois pas à tout ça. L'incident à l'infirmerie était un simple incident. Atlantis est une ville, elle n'a pas d'âme. De toute façon, je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis._

_- Ok. Excusez moi. Bon, nous allons être en retard. On y va ?_

_- Partez sans moi. J'arrive dans quelques minutes._

_- Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui oui._

Carson sortit, Rodney se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Il prit une couverture et la déplia. A l'intérieur se trouvait le drapeau américain qu'il avait reçu lors de l'enterrement de John. Plié en triangle, comme le veut la coutume. Il y a sept mois, il était devant sa tombe et il avait rêvé. Rêvé que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'un aigle royal était venu, et qu'il lui avait fait comprendre en poussant des petits cris que John allait bien. C'est fou ce que l'esprit peut imaginer par désespoir. Rodney y avait d'abord cru, mais les jours passèrent et son cerveau réalisa qu'il avait totalement inventé ce passage. C'était trop irréel. Et Rodney s'était mis à travailler et à vivre comme si de rien était. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache tout ça, sinon on l'enfermerait. John était **mort**, un point c'est tout.

Il replia la couverture et la remit dans le tiroir. Il se leva et prit la direction du mess, l'année s'achevait ce soir. Il devait faire au moins semblant d'aller bien.

**oOo**

_- Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ... Bonne année !_

Même si sur Atlantis les jours étaient plus longs, une horloge atomique avait été installée. Elle permettait de savoir l'heure exacte au SGC. Rodney avait rajouté un cadran qui affichait la date. C'est comme ça que sur Atlantis, ils purent fêter le passage à la nouvelle année.

Des bouchons de champagne sautèrent et les gens s'embrassèrent, certains plus que d'autres, c'était le meilleur moyen de voir les couples qui s'étaient formés.

Rodney resta en retrait, essayant de composer un sourire. Mais intérieurement c'était très dur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui n'étaient plus là. Markham, Peter Grodin, Brendan Gaul, Abrams, Johnson, Wagner, Peterson, Dumais, Hayes et surtout John Sheppard. John, John, John. Au plus profond de lui Rodney hurlait son prénom, il l'appelait. Il lui demandait pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il l'avait laissé seul avec une si lourde tâche à porter, celle de protéger Atlantis. Et par moment il se sentait si las, si mélancolique, certaines journées étaient plus dures que d'autres. Ce soir c'était pire que tout. Laisser derrière lui une année de souffrance et de remise en question, pour commencer une nouvelle année pleine de doutes et solitudes. Mais il n'était pas seul, il avait encore pleins d'amis, Carson, Radek, Teyla, Elisabeth. Cette dernière arrivait justement vers lui, un verre à la main.

_- Tenez Rodney, c'est pour vous. Bonne année._

Rodney prit le verre et enlaça tendrement Elisabeth.

_- Merci Elisabeth. Bonne année à vous aussi._

_- Si vous voulez parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. D'accord ?_

Encore une fois, l'écossais avait trop parlé.

_- D'accord, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien._

Pourquoi Rodney avait l'impression que la phrase sonnait faux dans sa bouche ? Non, il n'allait pas bien, mais il fallait qu'il vive avec. Vivre, c'était le mot exact. Il se donna mentalement une claque et but son verre de champagne d'une traite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta le mess pour retourner à son laboratoire. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit en analysant des textes anciens. Il entra dans le téléporteur et appuya sur l'écran.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, mais Rodney resta figé, regardant tout autour de lui. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait appuyé au bon endroit. Il n'était pas devant les laboratoires, il était ... il ne savait même pas où. Il faisait sombre, quelques lumières étaient allumées au bout d'un long couloir. La scène ressemblait étrangement à un film d'horreur, lieu sombre, froid, humide.

Il se retourna pour appuyer à nouveau sur l'écran, mais celui ci se referma d'un coup.

_- D'accord ... Courage McKay. Il y a sûrement un escalier au bout de ce couloir. Ou tout du moins la solution à cette enigme. _Il tâta sa cuisse pour récupérer son arme._Espèce d'idiot, tu es en tenue de soirée. Pas besoin de porter une arme lors d'une fête._

Il y a deux ans, jamais il n'aurait pensé à chercher une arme, il en avait peur. Mais maintenant il était devenu un scientifique armé, capable de se battre, tout comme Daniel Jackson. Au début, Daniel était un archéologue, puis le temps a passé et il se comporte maintenant comme un militaire. Rodney était pareil, militaire mais scientifique avant tout.

Il sortit du téléporteur et avança dans le couloir. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. John aurait été fier de lui.

Il entra lentement dans la seule pièce éclairée. Une énorme machine circulaire se trouvait en son centre, et devant la machine ... John.

Il était là, les mains sur les hanches, fier et aussi immobile qu'une statue. C'était la copie conforme de la statue d'Eisenhower érigée à Abilène au Kansas (2). Rodney mit son poing sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. John se vexa, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il aurait voulu voir.

_- J'ai de ces hallucinations ! Je crois que j'ai bu trop de champagne ce soir,_ déclara Rodney avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire.

**TBC.**

(1) Citation tirée de « L'homme des Caraïbes » d'Hugo Pratt, illustrateur italien de bandes dessinées (1927-1995).

(2) Taper dans google « statue eisenhower abilene » et regardez dans la section images.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

_- C'est bon, arrêtez de rire Rodney !_

_- J.. peux paaaas !_

John leva les yeux au ciel. Rodney, lui se tint les côtes.

_- Ouh, j'ai maaaaaal. Pardonnez mouaaa, mais, ... mais, ... mais vous étiez tellement drôle dans la façon de vous tenir._

Rodney, le sourire aux lèvres, imita John, les mains sur les hanches, le regard fier. Mais il ne put tenir la posture que quelques secondes. Il rit de plus belle au grand dam de John.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Rodney se calma un peu.

_- Ouf, je suis crevé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon._

_- Je suis content de vous avoir fait rire, _rouspéta John. _La prochaine fois je reprendrai l'idée de l'aigle. Vous étiez plus sérieux au cimetière._

_- C'est vrai que l'aigle aurait été moins ridicule._

_- Rodney ! _s'emporta John. _Après deux ans d'absence vous auriez pu au moins tiré quelques larmes._

_- Quelques larmes ? J'ai pleuré oui, regardez, mon tee-shirt est trempé, vous m'avez fait rire._

_- Vous êtes irrécupérable._

_- Ne vous vexez pas, si vous aviez été réel j'aurai été très ému._

John fronça les sourcils.

_- Comment ça réel ?_

_- Ben oui, vous êtes le fruit de mon imagination. Soit je dors, soit je suis évanoui au milieu d'un couloir. Ce qui c'est passé au cimetière était plus une hallucination post traumatique. Je venais de vivre des moments terribles, le stress de la commission d'enquête, le verdict, et le fait de retourner sur votre tombe, ça m'a fait complètement perdre la tête. Mais je ne suis pas fou._

_- Alors j'ai fait de gros efforts pour vous faire passer un message et finalement vous n'y croyez même pas ? _

_- Ecoutez. Je suis content de vous avoir revu, vous paraissez tellement plus réel que dans mes rêves, mais maintenant je dois retourner à mon laboratoire._

_- Non, attendez. Je vous ai quand même sauvé la vie il y a trois semaines._

_- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Depuis l'incident, les gens me regardent bizarrement, ils parlent à voix basse. Ils pensent que la cité m'a sauvé la vie. _

_- Ils ont raison. Je suis le coeur et l'âme de la cité, je ne voulais pas vous voir mourir._

_- Depuis quand êtes vous le coeur d'Atlantis ? _demanda Rodney intrigué.

_- Je suis revenu en même temps que vous de la Terre. Janus m'accompagnait, c'est lui qui m'a formé._

_- Janus ?_

_- Vous vous rappelez le grand copain de la vieille Elisabeth Weir ? C'est lui. Atlantis est vivante, avant moi il y avait Vesta._

_- Sur Terre, Vesta était la déesse du foyer et Janus le dieu des ... _

_- passages. Içi, on dit ascension._

_- Oh ... donc vous vous êtes élevé ?_

_- Non, je suis entre deux mondes. Mon corps est mort trop rapidement pour qu'il me propose l'ascension. Ils m'ont donné une seconde chance, celle de tous vous protéger. C'est le privilège d'être un descendant direct des anciens._

_- Descendant direct ?_

_- Oui, mon arrière arrière arrière ... bon bref, mon ancêtre Jove dirigeait la cité. C'est pour ça que j'avais autant de pouvoir avec mon gêne ATA._

_- Jove ? C'est le nom latin de Jupiter, roi des dieux romains. Je comprends mieux votre posture de tout à l'heure._

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rodney.

_- Non ! Ne recommencez pas !_

_- Désolé. Cette image va me poursuivre longtemps._ Rodney reprit son sérieux. _Donc, c'est vraiment vous._

_- Oui._

Rodney s'avança vers John pour l'étreindre mais il passa à travers lui. Il se retourna, supris.

_- Mais vous ..._

_- Mon corps est sur Terre, je ne suis que la représentation de mon esprit. Je décide qui peut me voir ou non. Pour l'instant vous êtes le seul à me voir. Mais je peux disparaître. Comme ça._ John se volatilisa quelques secondes. _Me voilà de retour. Magie ! Rodney ? Ca va ?_

Il pouvait lire sur le visage de Rodney la souffrance.

_- Oui. Vous m'avez tellement manqué Maj ... John. Les missions d'explorations ne sont plus les mêmes sans vous._

_- Puisque vous abordez ce sujet, je veux que vous abandonniez les missions. Je ne peux vous protéger qu'içi. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Ce n'est pas une faveur que je vous demande, c'est un ordre._

**TBC.**

Attention querelle en vue !

Prochain chapitre dimanche soir (pas taper, pas le temps)


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Manque d'inspiration. Mais comme j'ai promis un chapitre dimanche soir, je vais tenir ma promesse. On verra bien, ce sera au feeling.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Précédemment dans Le Coeur d'Atlantis

_- Vous m'avez tellement manqué Maj ... John. Les missions d'explorations ne sont plus les mêmes sans vous._

_- Puisque vous abordez ce sujet, je veux que vous abandonniez les missions. Je ne peux vous protéger qu'içi. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Ce n'est pas une faveur que je vous demande, c'est un ordre._

Et maintenant la suite ...

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 **

_- Un ordre ? Vous n'avez **aucun** ordre à me donner. Déjà de votre vivant je n'acceptais pas d'ordres de votre part, alors maintenant ..._

La voix de Rodney avait été étrangement calme, cela troubla John. Et il n'y avait pas que la voix qui le troublait, c'était surtout son regard. Sombre, il avait perdu toute son innocence, toute sa pureté.

_- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Sheppard ! Vous avez perdu votre langue ?_ son ton était acerbe.

_- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ce qui vous arrive,_ cria John. _Je ne vous reconnais plus._

_- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je vous dise d'accord je vais arrêter les missions d'explorations parce que j'ai peur à chaque fois que je franchis la porte ? Et bien non. Je n'ai plus peur depuis longtemps. Le McKay que vous connaissiez, le peureux, le pleurnicheur, le râleur, l'égocentrique, il n'existe plus, il est **mort**. Je me suis entraîné des mois durant pour devenir l'homme que je suis. Et si je pouvais vous toucher, vous seriez à terre en quelques secondes. Il m'arrive de battre Teyla au combat, pas souvent, mais j'y arrive. Les épreuves de la vie m'ont changé, et finalement je ne regrette rien. _

_- Quand vous parlez d'épreuves, vous voulez dire ..._

_- Votre mort. Oui. _Rodney ferma un instant les yeux et John perçut un très léger frisson. Rodney rouvrit les yeux et se reprit. _C'est ce jour là que tout a changé. J'ai perdu mon ... meilleur ami. Une partie de moi est morte en même temps que vous. _

_- Je suis désolé Rodney._

_- Mais là où j'ai le plus changé c'est avec Modulan. _

_- Modulan ?_

_- Vous rappelez vous votre première fois ? La première fois que vous avez tué quelqu'un ? _

John baissa les yeux. Oui, il se rappelait bien, trop bien. C'était en Afghanistan.

_- Tuer Modulan a été si facile et si dur en même temps. La vengeance était mon mobile mais ça n'a pas effacé la douleur. Mon coeur s'est refroidi, et j'ai pris dix ans en quelques secondes. _

_- Je suis désolé Rodney._

_- Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire ça. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Et si je devais le refaire, je le referai sans hésitation._

John baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il se sentait coupable, coupable d'être allé sur cette planète contre l'avis de tous pour demander des explications à Modulan. S'il avait suivi les ordres d'Elisabeth, il serait encore vivant et Rodney serait resté le même.

_- John, regardez moi. Regardez MOI !_

Il releva la tête et fixa Rodney.

_- Je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile. Carson n'y comprends rien mais je n'ai même plus d'hypoglycémie. Je suis en pleine forme et je sais me défendre. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas, je continuerai les missions d'explorations. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_- Oui, _murmura John.

_- Bien. Maintenant, je retourne dans mes quartiers. J'espère que vous ne bloquerez pas le téléporteur. _

_- Non. _

Les lumières dans le couloir s'allumèrent et Rodney sortit de la pièce.

_- Rodney, encore une chose. Pour l'instant, ne dites pas aux autres que je suis revenu. Je leurs parlerai en temps voulu._

_- Comptez sur moi. De toute façon, ils ne me croiraient pas._

Rodney s'en alla, laissant John seul avec sa peine et sa culpabilité. Il entendit les portes du téléporteur se refermer.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney,_ murmura John encore une fois.

**TBC.**

Et oui, j'aime bien Rodney en héros, comme dans « Invulnérable » ou « Duel ». J'espère un jour le voir dans la série un peu plus courageux, pas comme hier dans « Chasse à l'homme ». Je ne désespère pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : J'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui (comme quoi les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemble pas). Ah oui. Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Loin de là. Merci pour les reviews et pour votre fidélité.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Rodney rentra directement à ses quartiers sans passer par le laboratoire, il avait l'esprit trop perturbé pour se concentrer sur des traductions de textes anciens. Il laissa la lumière éteinte et s'avança devant la baie vitrée. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Atlantis et les étoiles apparaissaient une par une. Ne surtout pas penser, faire le vide dans sa tête, contrôler et faire diminuer les douleurs à l'estomac. Il débuta un exercice de respiration que lui avait appris Teyla. La respiration purificatrice, comme elle disait. Se mettre en position debout, jambes ecartées. Inspirer lentement, profondément, complètement. Retenir l'air pendant 5 secondes environ. Expirer par à-coups, lèvres serrées comme pour siffler sans gonfler les joues.

Mais contrairement à d'autres soirs, l'exercice n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Rodney quitta précipitamment son poste d'observation et courut aux toilettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rendu son repas du réveillon et sûrement tous ses repas de la semaine (1), Rodney s'aspergea le visage d'eau bien fraîche et se lava les dents. Il se regarda quelques instant dans le miroir.

_- Tu as l'air si minable mon vieux. Tu as tué un homme, assume tes actes maintenant ! _s'engueula t'il_. Il va falloir vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans même avoir enlevé ses vêtements et ramena la couverture sur sa tête. Il avait froid, si froid.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, John, toujours sans se faire voir des autres, chercha Rodney. Il vérifia d'abord le mess puis le laboratoire. Pas de Rodney. Il se concentra sur la chambre du scientifique et s'y retrouva quelques secondes plus tard. Il le vit encore couché. Le soleil d'Atlantis venait de se lever et ce n'était pas habituel chez Rodney de se lever après le soleil. Mais le Rodney McKay que John avait connu n'était plus. Il était différent. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant le lit. Il vit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. L'oreiller était trempé de sueur, Rodney tremblait, sa main serrait si fort la couverture que les phalanges étaient blanches.

_- Rodney, ouvrez les yeux. C'est moi John._

John soupira. _Il ne peut pas t'entendre ou te voir si tu n'es pas connecté. Rappelle toi ce que Janus a dit. C'est toi qui décide qui peut te voir ou non. _Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. _C'est bon._

_- Rodney, ouvrez les yeux. C'est John._

Son ami cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, mais la sueur qui coula dans ses yeux le brûla et il les referma immédiatement. Rodney gémit, essaya de parler mais le son de sa voix fut rauque, il toussa.

_- Du calme Rodney. Je vais chercher de l'aide. Tenez bon._

Et John disparut.

**oOo**

Carson ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. La soirée s'était terminée juste avant l'aurore et il n'était pas allé dormir. Il avait préféré rester de garde en cas d'indigestion ou de gueules de bois. Pendant son internat de médecine il avait souvent effectué ce genre de garde. Trop absorbé par ses études, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations durables avec les femmes. Bien sûr, sur Atlantis il avait trouvé sa moitié, son âme soeur, sa confidente. Il sourit en l'imaginant dans son lit, épuisée après avoir dansé toute la soirée.

Il regarda son verre, l'aspirine était complètement dissoute. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil lorsque John surgit comme par miracle devant lui. Il étouffa un hurlement pour ne pas réveiller les quelques patients de l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, il lâcha son verre qui se brisa en tombant sur le sol. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil, sa main gauche s'agrippant l'accoudoir et sa main droite sur le coeur, recherchant son souffle.

_- Carson, n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est que moi._

_- N'ayez pas peur ? Oh my God. Vous voulez rire ? J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Mais je croyais que ... Mais comment vous ..._

_- Les réponses aux questions viendront plus tard. Il y a plus urgent, Rodney est souffrant. Je crois que c'est grave._

Le médecin se releva rapidement, l'air inquiet.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

_- Je ne suis pas médecin. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il a une forte fièvre._

_- Ok._ Carson prit sa sacoche. _Allons-y. _

_- Moi je retourne immédiatement auprès de lui. On se retrouve là-bas. Au juste, ne dites à personne que vous m'avez vu. Il y a juste vous et Rodney qui êtes au courant de mon retour._

_- D'accord, mais ..._ Trop tard. John avait disparu. _Ils vont tous me rendre dingue,_ grommela Carson.

**oOo**

_- Rodney, je suis là. Carson ne va pas tarder._

Mais le scientifique ne bougeait plus, c'est à peine s'il respirait. Pour John ce fut un véritable calvaire. Etre seulement spectateur, ne pas pouvoir l'aider, si au moins il savait quoi faire en cas de forte fièvre. Avec son pouvoir, il aurait élevé ou baissé la température de la pièce, il en était capable car il était Atlantis mais malheureusement il n'était pas médecin.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il recula pour laisser Carson s'occuper de son patient.

_- Rodney ! Ouvrez les yeux. Merde, pas de réactions. Il est brûlant. _Carson sortit un thermomètre auriculaire et prit sa température. Il vérifia son pouls._ C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon. _Il appuya sur sa radio et appela l'infirmier de garde. _Coben, j'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale et d'un brancard dans la chambre du Docteur McKay. Immédiatement !_

Il se tourna vers John.

_- Allez dans la salle de bain et apportez moi des serviettes mouillées. Je dois faire baisser sa température rapidement._

_- Je ne peux pas. Je suis comme un hologramme._

_- Et merde._

Carson courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des serviettes. Il enleva la couverture et déshabilla Rodney. Il ne lui laissa plus qu'un boxer.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ demanda John, angoissé.

_- La seul chose que je puisse dire pour l'instant c'est qu'il a de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre. Il a 40. Il est déshydraté._

_- Docteur ?_

_- Ah Coben ! Il est hypotendu et déshydraté. Préparez une intraveineuse avec une poche de sérum physiologique et du glucose._

_- Très bien Docteur Beckett. Docteur, juste avant qu'on arrive, à qui parliez vous ?_

Carson leva discrètement les yeux vers John.

_- A personne. Je pensais tout haut._

**oOo**

Carson se tourna vers son équipe médicale.

_- Je vais veiller sur lui. C'est moi qui suis de garde jusqu'à midi, allez tous vous reposer. C'est un ordre._ Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'oeil.

Il se retrouva seul quelques minutes plus tard et vérifia la température de Rodney. En se retournant, il sursauta. John se tenait juste derrière lui.

_- Major ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite,_ murmura t'il.

_- Maintenant, vous allez tout m'expliquer._ John retraça tout son parcours, de sa mort jusqu'à ce matin. _Je vois. Je suis content de vous revoir._

_- Merci, moi aussi. Parlez moi de l'état de santé de Rodney. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_- Franchement, c'est un mystère. J'ai fait faire un bilan sanguin, aucun problème. Je pense plus à un choc psychologique et physiologique. Le corps réagit souvent de drôles de manières _**(2)**

_- Vous croyez que c'est de ma faute ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Comment a t'il réagi quand il vous a vu ?_

_- Il est passé par toutes les émotions. Il a ri, ensuite il a été ému et pour finir en colère ... non presque froid. _

_- C'est vrai ? Pourtant il ne montre jamais ses émotions ..._

_- Pardon ? Quand j'étais en mission avec lui, toutes ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage._

_- Mais c'était avant ..._

_- Avant quoi ?_

_- Avant ... qu'il tue Modulan. Il a changé ce jour là. J'aurais dû insister pour qu'il aille voir Kate. C'est de ma faute._

_- Vous ne pouviez pas l'obliger._

_- C'est de ma faute car je l'ai aidé à tuer ..._

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il entendit Rodney tousser. Il sortit rapidement du bureau.

Il était allongé sur le côté.

_- Rodney ? Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_- Carson ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

_- Je vous ai trouvé inconscient dans votre chambre avec une forte fièvre._

_- Co... comment avez vous su ?_

_- C'est votre ange gardien qui m'a prévenu._ Carson lui fit un clin d'oeil et regarda John. _Et oui, je suis dans le secret des dieux. _

Rodney tourna la tête et vit John.

_- Merci John._

Il sourit et se rendormit aussitôt.

John et Carson s'éloignèrent.

_- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire, c'était ... il y a longtemps. Très très longtemps. Je crois que vous allez sauver son âme, John._

**TBC. **

Cette fois-çi chapitre plus long. Ouf. Mauvaise nouvelle, je pars en vacances pendant une semaine. Si j'ai beaucoups de reviews je taperais mon chapitre 6 samedi soir. Non je rigole (pas pour les vacances).

(1) BON APPETIT !

(2) Véridique. Après un choc psychologique je suis montée à 40, le médecin n'a rien trouvé.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : J'avais promis à Alhenorr d'updater la fic avant vendredi, je vais tenir ma promesse.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

_**

* * *

**_

Un chien, un chat, c'est un coeur avec du poil autour.

_**- Brigitte Bardot -**_

_**(1)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Carson sortit de son bureau pour vérifier l'état général de son plus fidèle patient. La fièvre était tombée et Rodney reprenait petit à petit conscience. Il ne fut pas étonné quand il vit John au pied du lit.

_- Carson, ne dites rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là._

Le médecin acquiesça.

_- Bonjour Rodney, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?_

_- C'est à vous de me le dire Carson. C'est vous le médecin,_ taquina Rodney.

_- Bien, je vois que vous plaisantez, donc vous allez mieux._

_- Physiquement oui, mais ..._ Rodney se mit à chuchoter. _Vous avez vu Sheppard ?_

_- Oui, il m'a demandé de l'aide quand il vous a trouvé inconscient dans votre chambre._

_- J'espère que vous ne lui avez rien dit à propos ... _

_- Non, c'est à vous de lui en parler._

_- Il n'en saura rien._

Carson sentit le regard pesant de John.

_- De quoi veut il parler ? _demanda John.

_- Hum ... bon je crois que je vais vous laisser vous reposer Rodney._

Carson alla dans son bureau. John s'y trouvait déjà.

_- De quoi veut il parler ? _redemanda John.

_- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il ne veut rien vous dire._

_- Alors vous me le direz._

_- Sûrement pas._

Carson n'aimait pas le sourire que John affichait. Et il avait raison.

**oOo**

_- 9 288 bouteilles sur un mur, j'en descend une, je fais tourner, il reste 9 287 bouteilles sur un mur. 9 287 bouteilles sur un mur, j'en ..._

_- Ca suffit !_ hurla Carson.

Le pauvre n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tout essayé, les boules Quies, la tête sous l'oreiller. Rien. Le pire, c'était qu'il était le seul à l'entendre.

_- Vous êtes prêt à tout me dire ?_

_- Pitié, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis de ..._

_- 9 287 bouteilles sur un mur, j'en descend une, je fais ..._

_- D'accord, d'accord. Vous l'aurez voulu._

_- Quel est ce secret ?_

Carson s'assit sur son lit et prit une grande inspiration.

_- Cela concerne la mort de Modulan._

_- ..._

**oOo Flash back oOo**

_- Rodney ? Doucement. Tout va bien, j'ai extrait la balle, elle n'a pas fait de dommages. _

_- Comment va Elisabeth ?_

_- C'était plus sérieux. Je ne sais pas si elle passera la nuit. Mais c'est une battante ..._

Après quelques minutes de silence, Carson continua.

_- Rodney ... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ... le Major Sheppard ... Il est ..._

_- Oui, je sais. Juste avant que les infirmiers m'emmènent, j'ai vu que vous recouvriez son corps d'un drap. _

Rodney ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Carson le visage inondé de larmes.

_- Je suis tellement fatigué ... pourquoi lui ... c'était quelqu'un de bien ... pourquoi tant de morts autour de moi ... je n'en peux plus ... _

_- J'aurai dû mourir à sa place ... _

_- Non, non, non, Rodney, ne dites pas ça. Personne n'aurait dû mourir aujourd'hui._

**Un mois plus tard sur le Daedalus**

Rodney se trouvait dans ses quartiers provisoires. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

_- Entrez,_ dit-il d'une voix terne.

Carson entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son ami.

_- Vous tenez le coup ?_

_- Est-ce que je tiens le coup ? _Rodney sourit tristement. _C'est un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Le monde s'est écroulé et le pire c'est que je n'arrive plus à ressentir la moindre émotion. Plus de tristesse, plus de joie, plus rien._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Pas vraiment, il ne m'en reste plus qu'une seule. La colère. Elle occupe tout mon coeur, mon esprit. _

_- Quelle genre de colère ? Et contre qui ?_

_- Contre John, parce qu'il m'a protégé et qu'il a pris la balle à ma place. Contre les anciens qu'ils ne lui ont pas proposé l'ascension. Contre Modulan, ce type ne mérite pas de vivre. Et surtout contre moi car je n'ai jamais dit à John qu'il était mon ami. _

_- Il le savait. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu ça. On donne le drapeau à un membre de la famille ou à un ami._

Rodney serra le drapeau contre lui. Il l'avait reçu pendant l'enterrement.

_- Le seul moyen d'évacuer cette colère est de me venger. Carson, j'ai besoin de vous. Vous allez m'aider à tuer Modulan._

Carson fut choqué par la demande de Rodney. Mais il le comprenait. Lui aussi voulait que le Major soit vengé. Le sang par le sang.

**Six mois plus tard - Atlantis**

_- Carson, je suis prêt. Teyla m'a appris toutes les techniques de combat. Je suis maintenant un pro du tir. C'est pour ce soir._

Carson fronça les sourcils.

_- Vous en êtes sûr ? _

_- Oui. Cela fait six mois que je me prépare. Vous m'aviez promis ... _

_- Oui, mais j'ai peur pour vous._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je fais juste un aller retour._

Carson prit peur. Ce n'était plus le scientifique maladroit qu'il avait connu. Il ressemblait de plus en plus au Major Sheppard.

Le soir même.

_- Messieurs, un petit café ?_

_- Merci Docteur. Vous prenez bien soin de nous._

_- Normal, c'est mon métier. Je ne fais pas que des piqûres. Alors ? C'est calme ?_

_- Oui, comme d'habitude. En plus, il n'y a pas d'équipes à l'extérieur. Et vous ? Que faites vous encore debout à cette heure-ci ?_

_- Un peu d'insomnie. _

_- Vous devriez ... prendre ... un ... somnif ..._

Les deux gardes s'écroulèrent.

_- C'est bon Rodney, ils sont KO. Vous pouvez venir._

_- Composez l'adresse sur le cadran._

Pendant que la porte s'activait, Carson regarda son ami dans la salle d'embarquement. Il était en tenue de combat et maquillé pour passer inaperçu au milieu de la végétation.

_- Rodney, vous n'êtes pas obligé ..._

_- J'ai laissé une lettre à Elisabeth au cas où je ne revienne pas. Merci pour tout Carson._

Et il passa la porte.

Arrivé sur Pandora, Rodney courut en direction des bois. Les villageois avaient sûrement entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il devait se planquer jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il ne savait pas comment allaient se dérouler les choses. Est-ce qu'il pouvait tuer un homme de sang froid ? Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. _L'instinct, pensa t'il. Tu verras le moment venu._

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il repensa à la dernière vraie conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Major.

_- Bonne nuit Major Sheppard._

_- Rodney ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous m'appelez toujours par mon grade ou mon nom, jamais par mon prénom. Vous savez, mes amis m'appelle John. _

_- Je sais. Bonne nuit **Major**._

C'était il y a presque huit mois. Tout ça pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ne pas s'attacher, ne pas souffrir quand ... finalement malgré toute la distance qu'il avait pu mettre, il souffrait. Enormément.

Soudain, un bruit le mit en alerte. Quelqu'un approchait. Quelque chance, Modulan. Toute la rage de Rodney envahit son corps. Il se jeta violemment sur lui, le plaqua au sol et lui mit le canon du beretta sur le front.

_- Un cri et vous êtes mort._

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Oh. Vous me décevez. Je suis le Docteur Rodney McKay. Souvenez vous, il y a huit mois. Vous avez voulu m'abattre, mais vous avez tué le Major Sheppard. Très grosse erreur._

_- Et vous venez pour quoi ? Vous venger ?_

_- Oui, en vous tuant._

_- Qu'attendez vous ?_ ricana Modulan. _Vous n'aurez jamais le cran. C'est facile d'imaginer, mais de le faire c'est autre chose ..._

En plein dans le mille. Rodney avait le doigt sur la gachette, mais une force invisible l'empêchait d'appuyer. Cette force invisible était surtout sa conscience. Jamais il n'avait tué un homme. Un wraith d'accord, mais les wraiths n'étaient pas humains.

Modulan profita de ces quelques instants de réflexions pour reprendre le dessus. Un coup de poing bien placé et Rodney se retrouva à terre. Modulan tenait maintenant son beretta.

_- Adieu Docteur McKay, passez le bonjour au Major de ma part._

Un coup de feu retentit.

Rodney avait éloigné l'arme de sa tête avec sa main gauche et avec sa main droite avait sorti la propre arme de John, cachée sous sa veste. L'effet de surprise. Une balle en plein coeur.

Rodney regarda Modulan droit dans les yeux. Il put y voir la vie quitter lentement son corps. Il avait le même regard que John le jour où ...

Rodney se releva, jeta un dernier regard sur l'homme qu'il venait de tuer et se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles. Tel un robot, il entra l'adresse d'Atlantis, composa son code d'identification et passa la porte. De l'autre côté Elisabeth l'attendait avec quatre hommes armés. Son visage était sévère, elle hurlait mais Rodney ne l'entendait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être vide, un vase vide. Le temps s'était arrêté, il était mort. Il n'avait plus d'âme, plus de coeur, plus de pensées. Vide, vide, vide. Tout était fini.

**oOo**

_- Elisabeth l'a mis aux arrêts et les gardes nous ont emmenés en salle d'isolement. Toute la nuit, Rodney a vomi. Je vous jure John, toute la nuit. Ensuite, il y a eut la commission d'enquête, le jugement sur Terre, et le retour sur Atlantis._

_- Pourquoi ce devait être un secret ?_

_- Parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a pas assuré. Il a faillit se faire tuer, et ensuite il a été malade._

_- La première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, le soir j'ai pleuré comme un enfant. C'est très dur d'ôter la vie. Je l'ai toujours fait en légitime défense. Je ne peux pas abattre de sang froid, rappelez vous Kolya sur la planète ... je ne me rappelle plus de son nom ... bon bref, il était à terre, j'aurai pu appuyer sur la détente mais je l'ai laissé en vie. C'est ce qui nous différencie des monstres. Je parlerai à Rodney._

_- Attendez un peu avant de lui parler de tout ça. _

_- Pas de problème._

**oOo**

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Rodney se trouvait en salle d'embarquement quand la porte s'activa.

_- Ouverture extérieure de la porte ! _

_- Avons nous une équipe dehors ? _demanda Elisabeth.

_- Oui, SGA3 et SGA5. Attendez, c'est étrange, nous recevons des données._

_- D'où viennent-elle ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Je ne connaîs pas cette adresse._

_- Rod ... Rodney ..._ John venait d'apparaître devant Rodney, l'image était trouble. _Coupez tout. C'est un virus ... informatique. Aidez ... moi ..._

_- Désactivez la porte ! C'est un virus,_hurla Rodney.

Comme le technicien ne bougeait pas, il le poussa sur le côté et désactiva lui même la porte.

Il se releva et regarda tout autour de lui.

_- John ! John ! Où êtes vous ? Répondez moi ? Vous allez bien ? Répondez moi bon sang ! _

_- Rodney ? Ca va ?_ s'inquiéta Elisabeth.

_- Non. J'ai peur que le virus est fait du mal à John._

_- Euh ... Rodney ... John est mort depuis plus de deux ans._

_- Non, il est vivant ! _Rodney tremblait.

_- D'accord, asseyez vous. Nous allons analyser ces données et retrouver John._

Elle retourna à son bureau.

_- Kate ? C'est Elisabeth. Vous pouvez venir rapidement dans la salle de la porte, je crois que nous avons un très gros problème._

**TBC. **

**(1) Cette citation est tellement vrai. Un coeur énorme qui malheureusement n'est pas éternel. Mon petit Harley, j'espère que dans ta prochaine vie tu donneras autant d'amour à tes maîtres que tu nous en as donné pendant ces quinze ans. Je te dédis ce chapitre mon petit amour de chien. **(Même si Harley n'était pas à moi mais à ma soeur, je tenais à lui rendre hommage, il a vécu très heureux)


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Comme Lou01 m'a demandé d'écrire le chapitre 7 avant dimanche soir, je l'ai écris dans le train. C'est une première pour moi. Merci pour les reviews les filles.

Envoi de la fic mardi soir car problème avec le site pour updater le chapitre.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_- Je veux un diagnostique complet de la porte ..._

_- Rodney ..._

_- Vérifiez le bouclier ..._

_- Rodney ..._

_- ainsi que les générateurs ..._

_- Rodney ..._

_- et surtout retrouvez l'adresse de la porte d'envoi. Je veux savoir qui a envoyé ce virus._

_- Rodney !_

_- Oui Elisabeth. Quoi ?_

Il leva la tête et remarqua à ce moment là que Kate était arrivée.

_- Il n'y a que vous pour affirmer que ces données étaient un virus._

_- Je ne suis pas le seul. John aussi._

_- Mais le Major est mort,_ intervena Kate.

_- Physiquement oui. Mais son esprit est toujours là. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Kate. Je ne suis pas fou._

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Moi aussi j'aimerai que le Major soit encore parmi nous. Nous aimerions tous._

Rodney claqua plusieurs fois ses doigts. **(1)**

_- Bien sûr ! Carson !_

_- Quoi Carson ?_

_- Il est au courant, il l'a vu._

_- Ca m'étonnerait, _déclara Elisabeth.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Par... par... parce qu'il me l'aurait dit,_ balbutia t'elle.

_- Appelez le._

_- Il n'est pas là. Il est sur P4X224 pour des soins._

_- Merde !_

_- Rodney, vous avez besoin de repos ..._

_- **Je** ... **vais **... **bien** ! _

_- Vous avez été très malade ces dernières semaines, vous avez eu beaucoup de fièvre, c'est de là que viennent les hallucinations. Le Major est mort, il est temps maintenant de le laisser reposer en paix._

_- Kate ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! Est-ce que vous comprenez les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ? **(2)** Major ! _hurla Rodney_. Si vous êtes là, vous avez intérêt à apparaître immédiatement sinon je fais exploser la cité ! _

Le visage de Rodney virait au rouge et il tordait nerveusement ses doigts.

_- Il devient dangereux,_ mumura Kate. _Je serais d'avis de le consigner dans ses quartiers, loin de toute technologie._

_- Vous croyez que c'est nécessaire ?_

_- Oui. C'est juste du surmenage, il a plus de responsabilités maintenant que ..._

_- Arrêtez de parler à voix basse. J'ai horreur de ça ! _

_- Rodney, je veux que vous alliez vous reposer dans vos quartiers ..._

_- Je ne suis pas fatigué !_

_- Ca suffit,_ s'emporta Elisabeth. _Parlez moi sur un autre ton. Je vous le demandais gentiment, désormais c'est un ordre. Nous pouvons le faire calmement ou par la force. C'est à vous de voir._

_- Vous allez définitivement le tuer._

_- Rodney ! Plus un mot. Messieurs, accompagnez le._

Miller et Johnson s'avançèrent vers lui.

_- Docteur, après vous._

Mais Rodney utilisa les techniques de combat que lui avait appris Teyla. Il avait été un très bon élève, élève qui dépassait très souvent le maître. L'effet de surprise plus quelques coups bien placés, les deux gardes se retrouvèrent à terre.

Rodney récupéra l'arme de Miller et la pointa sur la tête de Johnson.

_- Maintenant, on va le faire à ma manière. Je prends le commandement de cette cité !_

_- Vous allez faire une grosse bêtise, calmez vous._

_- Que je me calme ? Mon meilleur ami est sûrement en train de mourir. Je dois absoluement le sauver._

_- D'accord, d'accord, dites nous ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous aider, _capitula Elisabeth.

Rodney se détendit.

_- D'abord, retrouver le générateur principal. C'est une énorme machine cylindrique où est stockée la conscience de John. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire où elle se trouve exactement. Elle n'est pas ..._

Il stoppa net dans ses explications quand il remarqua qu'Elisabeth regardait derrière lui. Il avait oublié la première règle des enseignements de Teyla. Garder tous ses sens en éveil. Il aperçu une ombre, se retourna, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'intrus. Il s'écroula quand un rayon paralysant Wraith le toucha.

**oOo**

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. La lumière de l'infirmerie le fit gémir. Il tenta de mettre sa main sur ses yeux mais il ne put pas la soulever. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les entraves autour des poignets et des chevilles. Teyla arriva à ce moment là.

_- Bonjour Docteur McKay._

_- Teyla. Bonjour. Vous pouvez m'enlever ça ?_

_- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas._

_- S'il vous plaît. Au nom de notre longue amitié._

_- Non, c'est impossible. Euh ... Je suis désolée de vous avoir tiré dessus tout à l'heure._

_- Quoi ? C'était vous ? Je croyais que nous faisions partie de la même équipe._

_- Oui, mais vous étiez devenu dangereux. Je voulais vous féliciter tout de même, j'ai vu comment vous avez maîtrisé les deux gardes. Je suis fière de vous._

Rodney sourit timidement.

_- Vous avez été un très bon professeur._

_- Merci._

_- Libérez moi ..._

_- Non._

_- S'il vous plaît. J'ai peur que John ne s'en sorte pas._

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

_- Ecoutez. Le Major Sheppard est mort et enterré. Il ne reviendra pas. Nous avons tous souffert de sa disparition, vous plus que les autres._

Rodney soupira.

_- Carson, où est Carson ? Il est sûrement revenu._

_- Il est toujours en mission. Elisabeth a essayé de le contacter mais la radio ne semble pas fonctionner._

_- C'est le virus !_

_- Les techniciens ont vérifié chaque système. Il n'y a aucun problème._

_- Ce sont des incompétents !_ hurla Rodney.

Il tira énergiquement sur les entraves mais celles-çi résistèrent.

_- Docteur Buhler ! Il recommence._

Le médecin arriva avec une seringue à la main.

_- Docteur McKay, vous avez besoin de dormir un peu. Ca va vous faire le plus grand bien._

_- Non ! Ne faites pas ça. John a besoin de moi. Il ... a ... besoin ... de ..._

Et Rodney s'endormit, assomé par le calmant.

**oOo**

_- Docteur McKay ? Ouvrez les yeux. Je suis venu exprès pour vous voir._

Rodney connaissait cette voix. Mais impossible de mettre un visage dessus.

_- Allez Docteur McKay. Vous me décevez. Un petit effort. Je n'ai pas monté ce plan de génie pour que vous dormiez pendant le spectacle._

Un verre d'eau glaçée dans la figure finit par réveiller totalement le scientifique. Il n'aimait pas ce type, vraiment pas. Surtout son sourire, sadique.Rodney détourna les yeux.

_- Alors ? Avez vous aimé mon petit virus informatique ? Il m'a permis d'entrer facilement dans la cité sans craindre votre bouclier._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Regardez moi ! _Il attrapa Rodney par le menton. _Maintenant Atlantis est à moi._

_- Il faut qu'on parle Kolya. J'ai besoin de votre aide. _

Le commandeur fut surpris par la demande de Rodney. 

**TBC. **

**(1) J'adore quand il fait ça. Eh oui. Il m'en faut peu.**

**(2) Tirée du film « Rush Hour », cette réplique me fait mourir de rire.**


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Merci de suivre cette histoire. Alhénorr, tu m'as donné envie d'écrire ma fic (celle qui est dure à écrire) samedi.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

**Entre la folie et le génie, la frontière est mince.**

_**- **Serge Uzzan_ -

_Publicitaire Français_

_- Pourquoi ... pourquoi ... je vous aiderai ? _balbutia Kolya._ Et à quoi ?_

Rodney avait un large sourire et les yeux brillants.

_- A me venger, de ce qu'ils m'ont fait._

_- Qui ? _

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin Kolya ? De ceux qui vivent içi. Weir, Beckett, Teyla ... Tous !_

_- Non. C'est un piège. Je ne vous crois pas. _

_- __Et ça, vous croyez que c'est quoi ?_ cria t'il en tirant sur les entraves. _Ils m'ont drogué, et ligoté sur un lit. Ils me prennent pour un fou, mais je ne suis pas FOU ! Weir est une incompétente et j'ai voulu prendre le commandement de la cité. Ils ont peur de moi car je suis un génie, je suis largement plus intelligent qu'eux. Laissez moi vous aider, je connais Atlantis. _

Kolya fronça les sourcils.

_- Je ne sais pas. Mon instinct me dit de vous abattre tout de suite mais ... je prends le risque. _

Il prit un large couteau, coupa les entraves, et Rodney sauta du lit.

_- Ils vont me le payer, ils vont me le payer,_ grommela t'il en remettant ses chaussures.

Kolya interrogea du regard l'un de ses hommes mais le soldat était aussi perplexe que lui.

_- Vous vous rendez compte ? Pendant qu'ils croyaient que je dormais, je les ai entendu prévoir mon retour sur Terre pour m'enfermer dans un asile de dingues, au Centennial Peaks dans le Colorado. Je vais les massacrer._ Puis Rodney se calma subitement. _C'est quand vous voulez, je suis prêt._

_- Vous ne voulez pas mettre au moins un bandage sur vos poignets ? _

Il examina ses poignets, les entraves avaient laissé une marque rouge, à la limite du saignement.

_- Non. Ce n'est rien, je ne suis plus le petit douillet que vous avez torturé lors de la tempête. _

_- J'ai cru remarqué. Après vous Docteur._

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Kolya attrapa Rodney par les cheveux et le plaqua violemment contre un mur.

_- Que ce soit bien clair. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. A la moindre embrouille je vous loge une balle dans la tête. _

Rodney ricana.

_- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas confiance en vous Kolya. Un jour quelqu'un a dit, pour faire la paix avec un ennemi, on doit travailler avec cet ennemi, et cet ennemi devient votre associé._

_- Bien pensé. Qui a dit ça ?_

_- Un homme connu sur Terre, Nelson Mandela._

Kolya relâcha Rodney.

_- D'accord associé._

_- Bien, allons voir les prisonniers. Où vous les avez vous parqués ?_

_- Dans une grande salle, il y a même une cage à l'intérieur._

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle, une dizaine d'hommes gardaient l'entrée.

_- Qui voulez vous tuer en premier McKay ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il vaut mieux pour l'instant les garder tous comme otages. J'ai une bien meilleure idée pour eux. _

_- Otages contre quoi ?_

_- Un vaisseau comme le Daedalus par exemple._

Le regard de Kolya s'illumina.

_- J'ai entendu parler de ce vaisseau. Très grandes avancées technologique, vitesse, tout pour me plaire. Vous croyez ..._

_- Si vous me laissez faire, vous aurez Atlantis et le Daedalus._

_- Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre. _Il fit signe à l'un des gardes. _Ouvrez._

**oOo**

Elisabeth se leva quand elle vit les deux hommes entrer.

_- Rodney ? Mais que ..._

_- Hey Elisabeth ! Surprise ! _

Son sourire était détestable, et son regard froid. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un humain. Après une minute d'immobilité où chacun s'observait, il s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa à la gorge.

Quelques personnes, dont Teyla voulurent se précipiter sur lui, mais Rodney les défia du regard.

_- Non non ! Pas un pas de plus. Ou mes amis les Géniis tirent dans le tas. _

_- Rodn ... Pour... quoi ?_ essaya d'articuler Elisabeth.

_- Vous vouliez m'enfermer dans un asile. J'ai tout entendu._ Il la relâcha.

_- D'après votre comportement, je crois que j'ai raison. Centennial Peaks va devenir votre prochaine résidence. _

_- Fermez la,_ hurla t'il. _Je ne retournerai jamais sur Terre. Je suis désormais un Génii._

_- Qu'allez vous faire de nous ? _demanda Teyla.

_- C'est à mon commandeur de décider._ Kolya sourit à la remarque du scientifique. _Il faut que je sorte, ils me font pitié._

_- McKay, attendez ! _cria Weir. _Vous savez quel est le châtiment sur Terre pour haute trahison ? (1)_

Mais il n'entendit pas la réponse, la porte venait de se refermer.

_- Maintenant quels sont vos projets ? _demanda Rodney.

**oOo**

**FLASH BACK**

**A l'infirmerie, une heure plus tôt**.

_- Docteur McKay ? Ouvrez les yeux. Je suis venu exprès pour vous voir._

Rodney connaissait cette voix.

_- Allez Docteur McKay,_ râla Kolya. _Vous me décevez. Un petit effort. Je n'ai pas monté ce plan de génie pour que vous dormiez pendant le spectacle._

Un verre d'eau glaçée dans la figure finit par réveiller totalement le scientifique. Il n'aimait pas ce type, vraiment pas. Surtout son sourire, sadique. Il détourna les yeux. C'est alors qu'il le vit.

**_- Ne dites rien Rodney, vous êtes le seul qui puissiez me voir. Je vais mieux, le virus m'a pas mal affaibli mais je reprends des forces à chaques minutes qui passent. Je vais faire court, j'ai un plan. Les Géniis ont envahi Atlantis. Ils ont enfermé les autres dans une salle. Vous devez faire croire à Kolya que vous avez perdu la tête et que vous voulez vous venger. Demandez lui de vous aider._**

_- Quoi ?_

Kolya attrapa Rodney par le menton.

_- Regardez moi ! Maintenant Atlantis est à moi._

_- Il faut qu'on parle Kolya. J'ai besoin de votre aide. _

Rodney était heureux, John allait bien. Son plan était risqué, mais il allait tout tenter pour son ami.

**TBC. **

**Tada ! Surprise !**

**(1) Oui je sais, il faut que je finisse « Haute Trahison ».**


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Alors. Comme je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite de ma fic « Haute Trahison » (Trois heures pour écrire DEUX MINABLES PHRASES !) je fais une pause avec LCA chapitre 9. Désolée du retard. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci à celles qui m'ont écrit pour ma fic « Hein ? ». Ce fut un véritable enfer à l'écrire mais ça valait le coup.

Note pour Alhénorr : même la série Smallville me harcèle. L'épisode de Samedi soir « Haute Trahison ». Faut le faire quand même ! Bon ce chapitre est pour toi et Alpheratz.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

**FLASH BACK**

Rodney évitait au maximum de regarder Sheppard, mais il fallait en plus se concentrer sur la voix de Kolya pendant que John donnait ses instructions. Il devait simuler la folie ? Il n'en était pas loin avec tout ce bruit.

Kolya fronça les sourcils.

_- Je ne sais pas. Mon instinct me dit de vous abattre tout de suite mais ... je prends le risque. _

Il prit un large couteau, coupa les entraves, et Rodney sauta du lit.

_- Ils vont me le payer, ils vont me le payer,_ grommela t'il en remettant ses chaussures.

**_- J'espère que vous parlez des géniis,_** demanda John. Rodney le fusilla du regard. **_Ok, il faut qu'on trouve raison valable pour la vengeance._**

_- Vous vous rendez compte ? Pendant qu'ils croyaient que je dormais, je les ai entendu prévoir mon retour sur Terre pour m'enfermer dans un asile de dingues, au Centennial Peaks dans le Colorado. Je vais les massacrer._

**_- Centennial Peaks dans le Colorado, d'accord. Je vais prévenir Elisabeth et les autres. Venez nous rejoindre dans dix minutes, le temps que je mette en place la mise en scène._**

Rodney se calma subitement.

_- C'est quand vous voulez, je suis prêt._

Cette phrase était destinée plus à John qu'à Kolya.

**oOo**

Elisabeth faisait les cents pas. Elle était la responsable d'Atlantis et désormais elle se trouvait prisonnière dans sa propre cité. Elle avait perdue encore une fois contre Kolya.

_- Il faut que l'on sorte d'içi. Est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée ? Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions._

_- Il reste Carson, le Major Lorne et son équipe. Ils doivent bientôt revenir de mission._

_- Il y a aussi McKay._

_- Oui mais je lui ai donné un sédatif, il va sûrement dormir encore pendant un moment,_ avoua le Docteur Buhler

_- J'espère que Kolya n'en a pas profité pour le tuer, _déclara Elisabeth.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Ils n'avaient pensé qu'à eux, oubliant leur ami scientifique, vunérable à la cruauté du Commandeur.

_- Lors de la tempête Kolya a faillit nous tuer. Heureusement John était là pour nous sauver. J'aimerai tant qu'il soit encore parmis nous._

**_- Mais je suis là, Elisabeth._ **Elle sursauta en entendant la voix, une voix qui lui manquait terriblement. **_Mais ne dites rien et ne faites pas de gestes. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'entendre pour l'instant. Je vais bientôt apparaître aux yeux des autres, mais vous devez les prévenir. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a une caméra de surveillance. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement il n'y a pas de son._**

_- Compris._

_- Elisabeth ? Ca va ?_

_- Oui, oui Teyla. Ecoutez moi tous. Nous allons bientôt avoir une aide extérieure. Mais je ne veux **aucune**, je répète, aucune réaction. Nous sommes filmés et si les Géniis découvrent que quelque chose cloche ... _

_- Venez en au fait,_ s'impatienta Radek.

_- D'accord. Rodney avait raison, John n'a pas totalement disparu. _Des murmures s'élevèrent_. Silence ! Il est à présent à côté de moi et va bientôt apparaître devant vous._

_- Elisabeth ?_ _Asseyez vous un moment,_ intervint Kate. _Le stress que vous subissez ..._

**_- Kate ?_**

_- Major ?_

**_- Taisez vous. Vous m'entendez tous maintenant. Les anciens ont placé ma conscience dans le coeur d'Atlantis, je contrôle tous les systèmes de la cité. Je suis là et je vais tenter de vous aider._**

Il apparut et ils restèrent le plus calme possible. Teyla se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'afficher sa joie et lutta pour ne pas pleurer.

- **_Pour faire court, Rodney va bien. Il est réveillé et fait croire à Kolya qu'il est dans son camp. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver._**

_- Si vous avez tant de pouvoirs, pourquoi ne pas simplement ouvrir la porte ? _demanda Kavanaugh._ Les militaires feront leur boulot ..._

**_- Parce que le virus des Géniis a failli me tuer. Je suis faible mais je reprends petit à petit toutes mes forces. En attendant, il faut ..._** Il fut interrompu par un bip annonçant l'ouverture imminente de la porte. **_Ok. Tout le monde reste calme, nous allons improviser._**

_- Rodney ? Mais que ..._

_- Hey Elisabeth ! Surprise ! _

**_- C'est parti. Elisabeth faites moi confiance. Rodney vous allez avancer vers Elisabeth et la prendre à la gorge. Teyla, Mitchell, Jones, et Radek, vous allez vous précipiter pour l'aider mais Rodney va vous menacer. Improvisez Rodney. (1)_**

Le scientifique s'executa.

_- Non non ! Pas un pas de plus. Ou mes amis les Géniis tirent dans le tas._

_- Rodn ... Pour... quoi ?_ essaya d'articuler Elisabeth.

**_- Ne l'étranglez pas quand même !_**

_- Vous vouliez m'enfermer dans un asile. J'ai tout entendu._ Il la relâcha.

**_- Ah oui ! Elisabeth, le nom de l'établissement est Centennial Peaks. _**

_- D'après votre comportement, je crois que j'ai raison. Centennial Peaks va devenir votre prochaine résidence. _

_- Fermez la,_ hurla t'il. _Je ne retournerai jamais sur Terre. Je suis désormais un Génii._

_- Qu'allez vous faire de nous ? _demanda Teyla.

_- C'est à mon Commandeur de décider._ _Il faut que je sorte, ils me font pitié._

_- McKay, attendez ! _cria Weir. _Vous savez quel est le châtiment sur Terre pour haute trahison ?_

**_- Et coupez ! Bravo, belles performances d'acteurs. Elisabeth, ne bougez pas je reviens._**

Il s'eclipsa pour rejoindre Rodney de l'autre côté de la porte.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_- Maintenant quels sont vos projets ? _demanda Rodney.

**_- Il faut gagner du temps, je pense que d'içi une heure j'aurai retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs. Vous allez ballader Kolya dans la cité. Dès que je peux, je libère tout le monde._**

_- Vous allez me montrer où se trouve le fameux E2PZ et après nous parlerons de votre entrée dans notre communauté,_ répondit Kolya.

_- D'accord, pas de problème._

**_- Rodney, faites attention à vous. Ce type est un psychopathe._**

Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. John retrouvait son rôle de protecteur.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? _demanda Kolya.

_- Je suis heureux d'être votre allié._

**TBC. **

**J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre. Prochain chapitre, le dénouement.**

**(1) Voilà pourquoi dans le chapitre précédent Rodney ne bougea pas pendant une minute. Il écoutait tout simplement Sheppard !**


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Dénouement. Plus que 3 chapitres.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

_- Donc voiçi le fameux E2PZ._

_- Oui, mais ne le touchez pas. Il alimente une grande partie de la cité._

_- Vous me donnez des ordres ?_

_- Non, juste un conseil._

_- Vous avez du cran et du caractère McKay. J'adore ça._ Rodney le toisa. _Vous me faites presque plus peur que le Major Sheppard._

_- J'ai changé depuis qu'il est mort._

_- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que vous l'avez vengé. Quel était son nom ?_

_- Modulan._

_- Ah oui. Modulan. J'ai cru au début à une légende. Je me suis rendu moi même aux obsèques._

_- Vous avez été prévenu rapidement._

_- Nous avons des espions partout._

Rodney regarda sa montre. Il restait encore dix minutes avant que John ne récupère totalement.

_- Vous avez rendez vous ?_

_- Non Kolya. Je regardais l'heure car je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin. J'ai faim._

_- Allons manger dans ce cas._

En chemin Kolya s'arrêta devant un garde et lui murmura quelques mots.

**oOo**

_- Commandeur ?_

Kolya se leva de table et alla vers le garde. Il revint s'asseoir devant McKay.

_- Qui y a t'il ? _demanda le Canadien.

_- Comme je n'ai pas vu votre Docteur Beckett, j'ai demandé à mes techniciens de couper la porte des étoiles._

_- Beckett est en mission extérieure. J'avais complètement oublié._

_- Voyez vous ça !_

_- Vous ne me croyez pas ?_

_- N'en parlons plus. Nous étions ennemis avant, mais c'était avant. Maintenant, nous sommes alliés. Pour sceller cette alliance, allons sur le balcon fumer un bon cigare. J'adore fumer après un bon repas._

**oOo**

Kolya inspira l'air marin.

_- C'est ... si vaste. Toute cette eau. C'est ce qui nous manque sur notre planète. Est-ce que le Major aimait venir içi ? Vous aimez cette vue Major ?_

_- Non, moi c'est Docteur McKay. Pas Major._

_- Je sais. Je parlais au Major Sheppard._

_- Quoi ?_

**_- C'est bon, je viens de libérer les otages._**

_- Je disais que je parlais au Major Sheppard. Je suis sûr qu'il nous entend en ce moment même._

_- Euh, il y a quoi dans votre cigare ? De l'herbe ? Je vous rappelle qu'il est mort._

_- Et moi je vous rappelle que nous sommes les spécialistes de la torture Docteur McKay._

_- **Merde, qu'est ce que c'est cette embrouille Rodney.**_

_- Vous pouvez développer ?_

_- J'ai demandé à l'un de mes hommes de torturer l'un de vos scientifique pour savoir si un sauvetage était en cours._ Rodney serra la mâchoire. _Il paraît que le Docteur Kavanaugh a résisté longtemps. Plus longtemps que vous lors de la tempête. Mais, il a finalement avoué que Sheppard était toujours présent. Pas comme quelqu'un de physique mais plutôt psychique. Quel terme a t'il employé déjà ? Ah oui. Le coeur d'Atlantis._

_- C'est absurde. Vous n'allez quand même pas le croire ?_

_- J'ai vu des choses encore plus incroyable Docteur. _**_Major !_ **hurla Kolya. _Si vous êtes là, apparaissez tout de suite._

**_- Merde. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur l'extérieur de la cité. Cette ordure sait ce qu'il fait._**

Kolya sourit.

_- Ah ! Il est là. Je le vois dans votre regard Docteur McKay. Il vous parle en ce moment même._

_- Vous êtes complètement fou Kolya. Il est mort, John est mort._

_- Si c'est vrai, c'est dommage pour vous. _Kolya dégaina son arme. _Sheppard, vous avez cinq secondes pour apparaître, sinon je tue votre ami. Il mit en joue le scientifique. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux ..._

**_- Ca suffit Kolya._**

_- Major ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir._

**_- Pas moi._**

Des coups de feu retentirent dans la cité.

_- Ils semblent que vos coéquipiers rencontrent des difficultées._

_- Allez les aider John. Je m'occupe de Kolya,_ cria Rodney avant de se jeter sur le Génii.

**_- Je reviens vite._**

**oOo**

Pendant la bagarre Kolya perdit son arme. Rodney prenait le dessus. C'était un déshonneur pour le Génii, perdre contre un scientifique. Dans un dernier effort, le Commandeur donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de son ennemi. Celui-ci se plia en deux, la respiration coupée. Kolya le jeta violement contre le mur. Rodney s'écroula, inconscient. Une tâche de sang se forma sous sa tête.

Kolya hurla de rage. Il était trop vieux pour ça, il allait demander sa retraite. Il alla chercher son arme.

**oOo**

**_- C'est bon. Je viens de ... Rodney !_**

John s'agenouilla devant le corps de son ami. Il tenta de le soulever mais ses mains passèrent à travers son corps. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'avait plus d'enveloppe physique.

**_- Rodney, réveillez vous. Je vous en prie. _**

Il se tourna pour voir Kolya. Le Commandeur reprenait son souffle. Heureusement, John était invisible à ses yeux.

**_- Allez mon pote, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. _**

Il se demandait si Rodney était encore en vie. Il ne pouvait pas prendre son pouls. Soudain, il entendit des pas. Kolya se rapprochait, l'arme à la main. S'il n'était pas mort, Kolya allait l'abattre dans quelques secondes.

**_- Non. Pas ça. _**

John se mit debout et agita les bras pour frapper Kolya, mais c'était peine perdue. Kolya leva le bras et mit en joue le scientifique.

_- Adieu Docteur McKay._

**_- Non ! _**hurla Sheppard. **_Janus ! Aidez moi._**

Quelques secondes plus tard John se retrouva dans la salle du mess. Il reconnu derrière la baie vitrée la silhouette du Génii. Il se précipita sur le balcon et plaqua Kolya. Le commandeur fut surpris par l'attaque. Il tomba contre la rambarde et celle ci se détacha sous la violence du choc. Kolya se rattrapa de justesse au bord du balcon, ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide.

Il leva la tête et vit le Major.

_- Aidez moi ! Sheppard._

Le Major fit non de la tête, leva le pied et écrasa violemment les doigts du Génii. Kolya alla s'écraser dix mètres plus bas sur l'un des pontons.

John n'avait aucun remords. Il regarda quelques instants le corps disloqué de son ennemi et se retourna pour voir Rodney.

_- Janus ?_

L'ancien s'avança vers John.

_- Bonjour. Bon retour parmis les vivants._

_- Merci._

_- Ne me remerciez pas. Pour votre retour, il fallait que quelqu'un prenne votre place._

John ferma les yeux. Rodney. Rodney avait pris sa place dans le coeur d'Atlantis, à cause de lui, à cause de son plan stupide.

_- Pour éviter les erreurs de ce genre, le conseil des anciens a décidé que votre remplaçant ne pourra pas apparaître aux yeux des autres._

_- Quoi ?_

Donc il n'allait plus jamais revoir son ami, ne plus discuter avec lui. Non, c'était intolérable.

_- Janus, je reprends ma place au coeur de la cité._

_- C'est impossible._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il a besoin de vous, _dit Janus en désignant Rodney.

_- Justement. C'est mon ami et de ne plus le revoir c'est ..._

_- C'est pour ça que vous devez rester içi._ Soudain, Janus réagit. _Attendez, je comprends. Ce n'est pas Rodney qui a pris votre place. Rodney est vivant._

_- Quoi ?_

John se précipita vers son ami.

_- C'est le Docteur Kavanaugh. Les Géniis ont tué Calvin Kavanaugh et il a accepté de prendre votre relève. C'est grâce à lui si vous êtes revenu, il a appuyé votre demande._

John sourit.

_- Remerciez le de ma part._

_- Il vous entend. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Les Géniis ont tous été maîtrisés. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre._

_- Merci Janus._

John se retrouva seul avec Rodney. Il s'assit contre le mur et installa son ami contre lui.

_- Je suis là. Tout est fini._

John s'assoupit, bercé par les battements de coeur de Rodney.

**TBC. **

**Reste un chapitre. Puis la fin. Est-ce que je dois faire une fin slash et générale comme d'habitude ? Postez vos réponses dans les reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Nous sommes le 18 avril 2006. Bon anniversaire David Hewlett.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Sa tête le faisait souffrir, son dos aussi, ses côtes aussi. Finalement, il avait mal de partout. Il entendait son coeur battre. _Hein ? _Il ne comprenait pas. Avec sa main droite, il se tenait les côtes, et il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts les battements de son coeur. Ils n'avaient pas le même rythme que les battements qu'il percevait dans ses oreilles. Il y avait un décalage.

Et puis quelqu'un lui tenait la main gauche. _Ok. Quelqu'un est avec moi. C'est son coeur que j'entends. Il était assis contre quelqu'un. Qui ? Elisabeth ? Carson ? Kolya ? Beurk non ! Reprends toi Rodney. Ouvres les yeux._ Ils étaient lourds, très lourds. Il réussit quand même à les entrouvrir. _Alors, je vois des pieds, un uniforme, une main._ Il fronça les sourcils. _Cette main, c'est une main d'homme. _Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Juste avant de mourir, John avait attrapé sa main.Toute la peine qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là remonta à la surface. Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. _Leves la tête. Il faut que tu vois qui c'est ? _Mais la douleur dans la nuque fut si intense qu'il perdit connaissance.

Il entendit des voix, ils devaient être au moins cinq ou six. Quelqu'un l'extirpa de la douce chaleur de son protecteur pour l'allonger sur un sol froid. On lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. _Non, trop dur. Laissez moi partir._ On lui mit quelque chose autour du coup. _Un collier ? Non trop gros. Une minerve bien sûr. Pour protéger les cervicales._ Il avait envie d'hurler. _Où est la morphine ? J'ai mal !_ Ils le roulèrent sur le côté et il sentit qu'on glissait une planche sous son dos. _Le brancard. Enfin._ Une piqûre dans le bras. _Merci mon Dieu, la fée morphine._ On l'attacha. _Aie ! Ne serrez pas si fort !_ Et ce brouhaha. Il n'arrivait à reconnaître aucune voix. _Taisez vous. Taisez vous._ Et comme sortie tout droit d'un brouillard la voix de John.

_- Ca va aller Rodney. Ils vont vous soigner._

On le souleva de terre. Le voyage vers l'infirmerie fut un vrai calvaire. _Je vais vomir ! Ne me balançez pas comme ça !_ Il ouvrit quelques secondes les yeux. Des plafonds, des plafonds et encore des plafonds. _Faudrait penser à repeindre les plafonds. _Il vit Elisabeth, ses traits étaient tirés. Normal, elle avait passé une rude journée. Et puis John. John toujours présent, son meilleur ami, son modèle, son héros. Il l'avait tant admiré quand il était vivant. Il avait toujours voulu lui ressembler. Etre courageux, drôle, séduisant, loyal. A sa mort, Rodney l'avait un peu copié. Il avait tant souffert de ne pas lui avoir dit combien il l'appréciait. La mort l'avait fauché bien trop tôt. _Regardez moi John, regardez moi._ Mais le Major regardait droit devant lui. Rodney ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un lui prit la main. _Merci Elisabeth._ **(1)**

**oOo**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Rodney sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il était bien, n'avait presque plus mal, il était serein. Sûrement encore un reste de morphine. _Bon, on ouvre un oeil, puis le deuxième. Ca va, la lumière n'est pas trop forte._ Il regarda l'homme endormi sur la chaise. John avait dû sentir qu'on l'observait. Il se réveilla.

_- Hey, mon pote._

_- Hey, John._

_- Vous allez mieux ?_

_- Pour l'instant oui. J'ai une question._

_- Oui ?_

_- Comment pouvez vous dormir ?_

John leva un sourcil.

_- Vous vouliez que je reste éveillé ?_

_- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi dormir alors que vous ... vous ..._

_- Vous quoi ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment là._

_- ..._

_- Du moins, vous êtes juste une représentation holographique. Vous n'avez pas de corps. Donc normalement vous ne devriez pas être fatigué physiquement._

John sourit.

_- Rodney. De quoi vous rappelez vous après la bagarre avec Kolya ?_

_- Kolya ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?_

_- Je vous répondrais plus tard. De quoi vous rappelez vous ?_

_- Je me suis réveillé sur le balcon, quelqu'un était avec moi._

_- Vous savez qui est-ce ?_

_- Non. J'ai seulement pu voir sa main._

_- Comme celle ci ?_

_- Oui. Comme ... **Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ...**_

Le moniteur cardiaque s'affola. John s'affola aussi. Il saisit la main de son ami.

_- Du calme Rodney. Je suis là._

Le scientifique regarda cette main comme si c'était la plus belle création de la galaxie.

_- Vous êtes ... vous êtes ..._

Rodney posa son autre main sur le torse du militaire pour sentir le coeur battre sous sa paume.

_- Oui, je suis de retour parmi les vivants._

Il agrippa le Major par le col de la veste et le serra contre lui. John se laissa faire. Il y a deux ans, Rodney avait perdu un coéquipier. Maintenant, il retrouvait un ami.

**TBC. **

**(1) Ce paragraphe, c'était le point de vue de Rodney. Prochain chapitre, le point de vue de John.**


	12. Chapter 12

Note : Maintenant le point de vue de John (P.O.V. comme je viens de l'apprendre).

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

John qui s'était endormi, fut réveillé par des gémissements. _Rodney ?_ Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son tee-shirt était mouillé. Il pencha la tête pour voir le visage de son ami, ses yeux étaient fermés. Une larme était encore accrochée aux cils, dernière preuve témoignant de la souffrance de son ami. Tout doucement, en essayant de ne pas trop bouger, John essuya cette larme. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, en attendant les secours. _Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?_. Comme pour répondre à sa question, des voix se firent entendre dans la salle du mess. La porte du balcon s'ouvrit.

Un petit groupe composé du Docteur Buhler, d'Elisabeth, et de quelques infirmiers se retournèrent quand la porte du balcon s'ouvrit. Après un moment de flottement, Elisabeth réagit.

_- Oh mon Dieu. John ! Rodney !_

_- Elisabeth !_

Elle s'approcha de lui et toucha son bras.

_- Vous ... êtes vivant ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire. Rodney est mal en point, Kolya l'a salement amoché._

_- Je suis là,_ dit le Docteur Buhler. _Wallace, allez me chercher une civière, un kit d'urgence et un collier cervical._

_- Bien Docteur._

_- Où est Kolya ? _demanda Elisabeth.

_- Là en bas._

Elisabeth s'approcha du bord du balcon et regarda plus bas, il fallait qu'elle vérifie que le cauchemar Kolya était bel et bien terminé. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les grognements de John.

_- Ne le touchez pas !_

_- Laissez moi faire Major. Il faut que je le soigne._

John resserra son étreinte autour de Rodney.

_- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Vous avez failli le faire tuer en le droguant. Si Kolya ..._

_- John, il tenait des propos incohérents,_ intervint Elisabeth. _Du moins, nous ne savions pas qu'il disait la vérité ... que vous étiez toujours là._

John regarda encore une fois le visage de son ami et se résigna à le laisser aux mains du médecin.

_- Doucement, doucement, tenez bien sa tête,_ gémit John pendant que les infirmiers enlevaient Rodney de ses bras.

_- Ils savent ce qu'ils font, _dit Elisabeth d'une voix douce.

_- Oui, mais ..._

_- Ils savent ce qu'ils font,_ répéta t'elle.

Elle l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras.

_- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ... en chair et en os._

_- Merci. Je suis heureux d'être de retour. Comment avez vous réussi à nous trouver ?_

_- C'est vous._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tous les téléporteurs nous ont conduit içi. Vous êtes ... étiez le coeur de la cité._

_- Ce n'était pas moi. Quelqu'un d'autre a pris ma place._

_- Qui ?_

La radio d'Elisabeth grésilla.

_/ Docteur Weir. Nous avons retrouvé le Docteur Kavanaugh. Il a été torturé et tué. /_

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils et regarda Sheppard.

_- Vous avez la réponse Elisabeth._

Elle ferma les yeux.

_- Oh mon Dieu. Calvin._

Pendant qu'il discutait avec Elisabeth, John gardait toujours un oeil sur Rodney. Le médecin l'avait installé sur une civière et l'avait attaché. John entendit des gémissements et se rapprocha de son ami.

_- Ca va aller Rodney. Ils vont vous soigner._

**oOo**

_- A trois, on le soulève. Un, deux, trois._

Pour arriver jusqu'à l'infirmirie, il fallait empruntrer plusieurs couloirs. Le gros problème était que la salle du mess était deux étages en dessous de l'infirmerie. Comme le brancard ne rentrait pas dans un téléporteur, il fallait passer par les escaliers. John devenait fou.

_- Faites attention ! Vous allez le faire tomber. Ne passez pas comme ça bon sang ! Vous voyez bien que ça coince ! Att ..._

Le médecin se mit en colère.

_- Docteur Weir. Calmez le ou je ne réponds plus de rien._

Elle attrapa John par le bras et le força à s'éloigner quelques minutes. John ne quittait pas des yeux le brancard. Elle l'obligea à le regarder.

_- Regardez moi._

_- Je n'ai pas pu le protéger,_ se lamenta John. _Tout est de ma faute ..._

_- Je ne vous reconnais plus. **Le** John Sheppard que je connaissais ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses._

_- J'ai changé, la mort m'a changé. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme il est diffiçile de voir ses amis souffrir, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager leurs peines._

_- Vous êtes là maintenant. Rodney va avoir besoin de tout votre soutien._

Le Docteur Buhler les appela du haut des escaliers. Il ne restait plus qu'un long couloir avant l'infirmerie.

**oOo**

Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient en vue. John réfléchissait à sa vie, à sa mort, à ses amis. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il baissa la tête et eut le temps de voir Rodney fermer les yeux. Il attrapa sa main, et vit un sourire sur le visage de son ami.

John se détendit. Rodney reprenait conscience, il était sauvé.

**oOo**

Rodney se réveilla quatre heures plus tard. Quand il comprit que John était bel et bien vivant, il faillit faire une attaque. Mais John fut là pour le calmer.

Tout redevenait comme avant.

Le cauchemar était terminé.

**TBC. **

**Je n'arrive pas à finir ce chapitre. soupir . Prochain chapitre, c'est la fin générale. Ensuite, pour ceux qui veulent, il y aura le bonus track « pré-slash » option maxi chamallow. C'est gros _(non, pas Rodney. Message pour celle qui se reconnaîtra)_, c'est tendre, c'est moelleux.**


	13. Chapter 13

Note : Petit dernier chapitre. J'ai eu du mal avec la fin mais je suis trop fatiguée. LOL. Bonus track normalement demain. Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Elisabeth entra dans l'infirmerie, John et Rodney discutaient comme au bon vieux temps. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle aurait été encore plus heureuse s'il n'y avait pas un problème avec la porte des étoiles.

_- Messieurs ..._

_- Elisabeth !_ dirent-ils en choeur.

_- Je vois que vous reprenez des forces Rodney._

_- Oui, plus besoin de minerve, j'ai juste été assommé assez durement mais rien de grave. Je pourrai sortir bientôt._

_- Je suis contente pour vous._

_- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Elisabeth._

_- Bien ... C'est que ... Nous n'avons toujours réussi à reconnecter la porte._

_- Et vous vous inquiétez pour Carson ..._

Weir regarda Sheppard et rougit.

_- Mmmm, oui. C'est normal, c'est le médecin chef, nous avons besoin de lui._

_- Oui, il est indispensable içi,_ s'amusa John.

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est qu'il sait au juste ? _pensa t'elle.

_- Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de jouer._

_- Rodney ? Mais que faites vous ? Vous n'êtes pas encore d'attaque._

_- Si, ca va. Vous m'accompagnerez à la salle d'embarquement._

_- Je vais vous suivre comme votre ombre._

_- Merci mon ange gardien. Maintenant, excusez moi, je vais me rhabiller._

_- On vous attend dehors._

**oOo**

_- Ca va me manquer de ne plus être le coeur d'Atlantis._

_- John, que savez vous ?_

_- De quoi ? _fit t'il innocemment.

_- Ne me mentez pas. Si j'apprends que vous avez joué les voyeurs ..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, une sécurité m'interdisait d'aller dans les chambres. Mais l'infirmerie ..._

Ils furent interrompus par Rodney.

_- C'est bon je suis prêt._

_- Le Docteur Buhler vous a laissé sortir ?_

_- Mmmm ... oui._

_- Vous lui avez demandé l'autorisation j'espère._

_- Mmmm ... non. Si je me fais prendre, je dirai que c'est votre faute Elisabeth. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps._

**oOo**

_- Connexion de la porte ... C'est bon._

_- Rodney vous êtes un génie._

_- Je sais, je sais._

John sourit à la remarque, il retrouvait son compère.

_- Je vais essayer de contacter P4X237, Carson y est peut être encore,_ dit Elisabeth.

_- Je serais vous, j'essayerai plutôt le site Alpha. C'est là que je me serai réfugié en cas de problème. De plus, le Daedalus y fait une escale dans 3 jours. Si j'étais Lorne ..._

_- Bien vu Rodney. Vous êtes un vrai militaire._

_- Et oui John. Un génie et un militaire. Qui aurait cru ..._

**oOo**

Trente minutes plus tard, Carson, le Major Lorne et son équipe passèrent la porte des étoiles. Carson monta directement dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda l'écossais. _Nous avons essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois._

Il vit John lui faire signe. Carson se racla la gorge.

_- Vous pourriez au moins nous dire bonjour,_ rala Elisabeth.

_- Excusez moi, bonjour ... vous deux._

_- Et moi ? On me dis pas bonjour ?_ demanda John.

Carson se racla à nouveau la gorge.

_- Alors Carson ? John vous a posé une question._

_- Elisabeth ? Vous le voyez ?_

**Paf !**

Elle le gifla violement.

_- Bien sûr que je le vois. A cause de toi Rodney est passé pour le dingue de service et a failli mourir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- Elisabeth ... Je ..._

_- Est ce que j'aurai manqué un épisode ?_ demanda Rodney. _Y a quelque chose entre vous ?_

_- C'est ce que j'allais dire Rodney. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode,_ gémit Carson.

John s'approcha du médecin et le prit dans ses bras.

_- C'est une longue histoire mon ami, une longue histoire. Je suis de retour._

Et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à parler des derniers évènements.

_- Bon, Messieurs je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se reposer_

_- En parlant de repos Elisabeth, je n'ai plus de chambre ... _

_- Prenez celle de Carson en attendant. Il ne dort plus dans son lit depuis un bon moment._

L'écossais rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_- Merci, nous réglerons les derniers détails de mon retour demain._

_- Oui, et pour conclure, j'organiserai une fête demain soir. En votre honneur John et en l'honneur du Docteur Kavanaugh. Nous lui rendrons hommage._

Les lumières du bureau cligotèrent.

_- Je crois que Calvin est d'accord._

**oOo**

John raccompagna Rodney a ses quartiers le temps de laisser Carson changer les draps du lit et récupérer quelques affaires.

_- Beckett m'a dévoilé votre secret._

_- Quoi ? Il a fait ça ? Je vais le massacrer._

_- Ne le blâmez pas, je lui ai fait vivre un véritable enfer pour qu'il m'avoue tout. Il faut qu'on parle de ça Rodney._

_- Non._

_- Vous allez quand même m'écouter. J'ai déjà vécu la même chose, vous devez vous en douter. C'était pendant la guerre du Golfe, il venait de tuer un de mes amis, le sergent Cruz et s'apprétait à me loger une balle dans la tête. C'était lui ou moi. J'ai eu plus de chance, son arme s'est enraillée. _

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose._

_- En quoi c'est différent ?_

_- J'étais parti sur cette planète avec la ferme intention de me venger en tuant Modulan. Ce n'était pas la légitime défense._

_- Au début peut être, mais après ... De plus, il n'a eu aucun remord quand il a tiré sur nous. Il avait bien l'intention de nous tuer._

Rodney frissonna en repensant à ce jour funeste.

_- Eh ! Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui, John._

_- Je suis là maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas._

Rodney enclencha l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre.

_- John, attendez. _Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. _Merci d'être revenu. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie._

_- De rien mon pote. De rien._

**FIN. **

**Demain soir vous aurez le « Bonus Track ». Que pensez vous de ce dernier chapitre ?**


	14. Bonus

Note : Bonus track.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Bonus**

John était fatigué, la vie était usante, mais il était heureux. Comment pouvait-on être heureux d'être passé d'immortel à simple mortel ? _Il faudra que je demande à Daniel Jackson comment il a géré tout ça. _Il s'endormit assez rapidement, un sommeil réparateur mais surtout **révélateur**.

Le lendemain, il passa toute la journée avec Elisabeth. Revenir d'entre les morts n'étaient pas si facile que ça. Retrouver une vie, un travail, des responsabilités. Heureusement, le Major Lorne redonna son poste à John.

_- Ca a été très difficile de vous remplaçer Major. Je suis arrivé après votre mort et succéder à un héros, c'est perturbant. On m'a toujours comparé à vous. Non, le Major aurait fait ceci, ou aurait fait cela. Vous avez été un grand meneur d'hommes, et vous l'êtes encore._

Concernant l'US Air Force, le problème allait être plus grand. L'administration n'aime pas refaire des papiers à un mort. Beaucoup de soldats portés disparus au Vietnam se sont retrouvés sans papier à leur retour de la guerre. Pour l'Etat, ils étaient morts. Donc pas de couvertures sociales, pas de retraites. Rien.

Elisabeth avait un plan de bataille et allait faire jouer ses relations à la Maison Blanche. Mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Avec tout ces problèmes, John ne put revoir Rodney. Le scientifique était accaparé par les nombreuses réparations suite aux dégradations faites par les Géniis.

Il savait qu'il allait le rencontrer à la fête donnée le soir même.

**oOo**

Pendant la soirée, John n'eut pas une minute à lui. Des félicitations, des accolades, des baisers sur la joue pour les femmes. Le héros dans toute sa splendeur. Rodney resta à l'écart, un verre à la main, s'amusant de voir son ami de plus en plus gêné par tant de sollicitude. Il le regardait, comme lors de la première soirée sur Atlantis, après la mort de Sumner. Il avait toujours su que Sheppard allait devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il avait cette force qui se dégageait de lui, ce regard déterminé qui pouvait être aussi bien menaçant ou rieur, cette aura qui disait _«_ _Faites moi confiance »._ C'est pour ça que Rodney l'avait suivi dès le départ.

Teyla invita John à danser. L'avantage avec le Daedalus, c'était qu'ils avaient toutes les musiques de la Terre sur Atlantis. Rodney sourit en entendant la chanson. The Reason d'Hoobastank (1). Il aurait pu écrire cette chanson.

_J'ai trouvé une raison pour moi_

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_

_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_

_Et cette raison c'est toi_

Petit à petit, il avait changé. Surtout après la mort de John. Il avait voulu lui rendre hommage en devenant un autre homme, il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui.

_J'ai trouvé une raison de te montrer_

_Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_

_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_

_Et cette raison c'est toi._

Pendant le slow, à chaque fois que Rodney était dans son champ de vision, John ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce regard le troublait profondément. Ces yeux, il les avait vu pleurer, il les avait vu se fermer à tout jamais. Enfin presque. Merci les anciens. Malgré tout, la mort de John était un souvenir vivace, très douloureux. Les anciens auraient pu effacer ce souvenir.

Encore ces sensations, la douleur à l'épaule, l'odeur du sang, les cris, la souffrance quand on comprend que l'on va perdre un ami, et puis plus rien. Le vide intense. Un trou sans fin.

Il ferma les yeux pour se vider l'esprit. Il faillit lacher son verre quand il rouvrit les yeux, John se tenait devant lui.

_- Ca va Rodney ?_

_- Ca va Major, mais vous m'avez fait peur. Quoi ? Y a un problème ?_ demanda t'il en voyant l'air maussade de son ami.

_- C'est ... vous recommencez à m'appeler par mon grade._

_- J'oubliais. Excuses moi John._ Sheppard ne releva pas le tutoiement, il crut d'abord à un incident. _Ca te va comme ça ?_

_- Alors maintenant on se tutoie ?_

_- Pour moi c'est plus facile, mais si ça pose un problème je comprendrai._

_- Non, au contraire._

Ils restèrent une minute à se regarder avant que Carson ne les dérange.

_- Alors les amis, vous allez bien ?_

_- Un peu fatigué,_ admis Rodney. _Je crois que je vais retourner à mes quartiers._

_- Je vous raccompagne,_ déclara John.

_- Mais c'est votre fête ..._

_- Pas de commentaires, donnez moi ça. _

John prit le verre, le posa sur la table et agrippa Rodney par le bras.

**oOo**

Couloirs d'Atlantis

_- Je voudrai te demander quelque chose Rodney._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'aimerai savoir si je peux intégrer ton équipe._

_- SGA1 ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais c'est ton équipe._

_- Plus depuis deux ans._

_- Tu n'as jamais perdu ta place, tu reviens quand tu veux._

_- Merci. D'abord, j'ai des choses à régler._

_- De quels genres ?_

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du scientifique. Celui-ci enclencha l'ouverture de la porte.

_- On en parlera plus tard._

_- Non, rentres quelques minutes._

John fut poussé à l'intérieur et la porte se referma. Rodney se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour admirer les étoiles.

_- Tu n'allumes pas ?_

_- Non. Alors ? Tu as des problèmes ?_

_- Oui ... non ... enfin ..._

_- Ah ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche._

_- Ne te moques pas de moi. C'est dur à dire._

Rodney sentit John derrière lui. Proche. Trop proche. Vraiment trop proche. C'est à peine s'il osait respirer. Son corps fut lourd, très lourd et ses jambes le lachèrent.

_- Rodney !_

John mit son bras gauche autour de sa taille et la main droite se plaça sur le torse du scientifique. Rodney se ressaisit tout de suite.

_- John ? _

_- Ca va ?_

_- Oui, un petit malaise._

John ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant. Sa main droite remonta doucement jusqu'à l'épaule et effleura la cicatrice. Rodney ferma les yeux, ensorcelé par cette caresse. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami qui venait de resserrer son étreinte.

_- John. Mais que nous arrive t'il ?_

**TBC. **

**Pas taper ! Bonus plus long que prévu, je préfère le couper en deux. Suite avant ... mardi soir ? Des encouragements seraient les bienvenus. Faites exploser ma boîte mail.**

**(1) J'ai fait une vidéo SGA sur cette chanson (j'espère avoir bien traduit les paroles). Devinez le pairing ?**


	15. Track

Note : Bonus track suite. J'ai un peu déliré à la fin. Attention NC-17. Je n'ai même plus honte, mon cerveau a fait game over. A Alhenorr l'impatiente.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Track (1)**

_- John. Mais que nous arrive t'il ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

_- Tu t'en doutes bien ? Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas ... un seul mot de toi et je m'en vais. On oubliera ce qui s'est passé et on repartira de zéro._

_- J'ai ... peur._ John retira sa main mais Rodney la remit en place sur son torse. _Dis moi depuis quand ... _

_- Franchement, je l'ai découvert la nuit dernière. Il est vrai que pendant deux ans je n'ai pas dormi ni fait de rêves. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un ami, mais après les derniers évènements ... _

_- Mais je n'aime que les femmes._

_- Moi aussi. _

_- Si tu me dis que tu es attiré par moi parce que je ressemble à une femme, je te jure, je te brise les deux jambes !_ grogna Rodney. _Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air._

John rit.

_- Non, tu es tout le contraire, je suis tellement fier de toi. Ecoutes, je suis aussi troublé que toi, c'est la première fois que je craque pour un homme. Je ne comprends rien, je voulais refouler mes sentiments mais tout à l'heure pendant le slow ... j'aurai pu écrire cette chanson._

_- Bizarre, je pensais à la même chose. C'est pour ça que tu me regardais avec insistance ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. C'est si nouveau._

_- Tu ne me repousses pas ..._

_- Parce qu'une partie de moi hésite entre fuir et voir ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

_- D'accord. _John lâcha Rodney et s'éloigna. _Tu auras deux mois pour prendre une décision._

Rodney se tourna vers John et leva un sourcil.

_- Deux mois ?_

_- Je repars sur Terre avec le Daedalus._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Refaire mes papiers et parler à l'Etat Major pour que je reprenne mon poste içi._

_- Deux mois ?_

_- C'est le seul moyen Rodney._

_- Deux mois ? C'est environ 60 jours, 1 440 heures, 86 400 minutes, 5 184 000 secondes ..._

_- Tu as calculé tout ça de tête ?_

_- Je suis un génie, ne l'oublies pas. Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Tu voulais m'envoyer un mail juste avant ton départ ?_

_- C'est justement pour ça que je voulais te parler. Rappelle toi, des choses à régler ..._

_- Et tu as décidé d'avouer tes sentiments._

_- Non, ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais quand tu as pris ce malaise et que tu t'es retrouvé dans mes bras ... c'était comme l'autre jour sur le balcon, après avoir tué Kolya, je me suis retourné et Janus était là. Il m'a dit que quelqu'un avait dû prendre ma place, et j'ai cru que c'était toi. J'ai failli devenir fou. Puis j'ai su que tu étais en vie, et je t'ai protégé, je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses la douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on meure._

_- Arrête._

_- Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai vu avant de mourir._

_- Tais toi !_

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme çela a été dur. Je savais que je n'allais plus te revoir._

_- Tais toi ! _hurla Rodney.

_- Et après, je t'ai revu devant ma tombe, j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras._

_- Fermes la !_

Cette fois-ci il agrippa John violemment et le plaqua contre la baie vitrée.

_- Je ne veux plus que tu parles de ça. Ca fait trop mal ! _

_- Je suis désolé Rodney. Je ne voulais pas ... Mmm ..._

Pour le faire taire, Rodney l'embrassa et emporté par la colère il déchira la chemise de John, il l'enleva et la jeta à terre. Ses mains caressèrent les pectoraux, les malaxèrent et finalement descendirent vers le pantalon. La ceinture rejoignit la chemise.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _murmura John quand Rodney déboutonna le pantalon et baissa la braguette.

_- Tais toi. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Déshabilles moi._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Ils s'observèrent, c'est John qui rompit le silence.

_- Wow. Tu as ... Wow. Tu as été gâté par la nature **(2)**._

_- Ca t'étonnes ?_

Mais John n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Rodney se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer sur le lit. Le Canadien était un expert en préliminaires, un véritable artiste, et John était son oeuvre, sa statue.

_- Tu veux qu'on arrête avant d'aller plus loin ?_

_- Non John. _

_- Lèves toi,_ ordonna John.

Rodney obéit et John se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, s'offrant à son amant.

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

_- Totalement._

Rodney se positionna derrière lui, c'était si irréel, il fit ce qu'il faisait en situation de crise. Il parla.

_- Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait ça avec une femme ... du moins, cette position ... tu vois ce que je veux dire ..._ il entra lentement dans le corps de son amant. _Mais c'est tellement bizarre ... tellement irréel ..._

_- Tu vas parler encore longtemps comme ça ?_ grogna John entre deux respirations.

_- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?_ Il progressa lentement, laissant le temps à John de s'habituer à sa présence. _Je réalise que je suis en train de faire ça à mon meilleur ami et ..._ Il rencontra une résistance. Mais c'était normal, il fallait débloquer tout ça et John ne souffrirait plus. _Ca va ?_

_- Mmmm ... Vas-y ..._

John mit son bras en arrière et Rodney lui attrapa la main et de l'autre lui massa le bas du dos.

_- J'y vais._

D'un léger coup de rein, il passa l'obstacle et entra entièrement en John. Les ongles du militaire s'enfoncèrent dans la paume du scientifique.

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Mmmm ... _

_- C'est douloureux ?_

_- J'ai cru que s'allait être pire ... Mais la douleur que je ressens témoigne que je suis en vie._

_- Je n'aime pas te faire souffrir._

_- Alors donnes moi du plaisir._

_- Je te déteste ... Tu réalises ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

_- Fermes la et passes à l'action ! C'est un ordre !_

Rodney lâcha la main du militaire et agrippa ses hanches. Très doucement, il bougea son bassin, juste quelques centimètres. Après quelques légers va et vient, il sentit les muscles se détendrent, il rencontra moins de résistance. Il augmenta alors la cadence, faisant gémir son amant. Leur amitié était peut être dorénavant foutue mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il découvrait un plaisir jamais atteint. Rodney sentit un frisson partir du bout de ses orteils et remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Un dernier coup de rein et il s'arrêta, emporté par le plaisir. Il se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il se retira de la douce chaleur de son ami et s'allongea à côté de lui.

_- Merci,_ murmura Rodney.

_- Merci à toi, je n'ai jamais connu un tel plaisir. Tu as trouvé mon point P._

_- Ton point P ? _

_- C'est le point G pour les femmes et le point P pour les hommes. P pour prostate. Pendant l'acte, ton ... tu appuyes sur la prostate et ça augmente le plaisir._

_- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas._

_- J'apprends des choses à un génie. J'adore ça._

_- J'ai été à la hauteur ?_

_- Ben ... y a un problème._

Rodney écarquilla les yeux.

_- Quoi ? C'était pas bien ?_

_- Si ... mais ... tu y es allé franco,_ dit John en désignant le membre de son ami. _Normalement, il faut préparer le terrain ... avec ..._

_- Tu peux préciser ?_

_- Avec ça, _dit t'il en remuant les doigts.

_- Oh !_

_- Oui oh ! Mais ça ne fait rien, je ne regrette pas._

_- Si c'est ta première fois, comment connais tu tant de choses ?_

_- J'ai lu._

_- Tu as lu ?_

_- A Mc Murdo, j'avais internet. Et le soir, j'aimais lire les fanfics sur Star Trek. Tu connais le terme fanfic ?_

_- C'est des histoires écrites par des fans sur des séries télé._

_- Oui. Et un jour je suis tombé sur une fic slash. Un amour gay entre Spock et Kirk. Les détails étaient explicites et bien détaillés. Voilà comment j'ai appris._

_- Imagine qu'un jour un producteur adapte notre vie à l'écran. Tu crois qu'on aura des fics sur nous ?_

_- J'en suis sûr. Mais je crois que ton personnage souffrirait plus que le mien. Les fans aiment les tortures. Y a même des spécialistes **(3)**._

_- Et quel acteur pourrait jouer ton rôle ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. Tom cruise ? Non. _

_- Pour moi je verrai bien Callum Blue._

_- Ca me dit quelque chose. Il jouait dans quoi ?_

_- La série Dead Like Me. Il ne me ressemble pas vraiment mais il a quelques traits. Il est surtout plus jeune et plus maigre que moi. Moi je suis un peu enrobé._

_- Mais non. Tu es sexy, et je t'aime. _

John l'embrassa partout sur le corps, l'excitation gagna à nouveau Rodney.

_- John ? J'aimerais ..._

_- Quoi ? Tu veux recommencer ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu es insatiable._

John se remit sur les genoux mais Rodney le releva.

_- Non John, on échange les rôles. Je suis prêt. _

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

_- Oh oui._

Ils passèrent la semaine qui restait à s'aimer. Deux mois, c'est long. C'est environ 60 jours, 1 440 heures, 86 400 minutes, 5 184 000 secondes ...

**FIN. **

**Ben voilà, c'est fait. Un lemon, un ! Merci Alhenorr de m'avoir poussé à faire ce petit exercice de style.**

**Pour ce qui concerne l'acteur Callum Blue, je trouve qu'il a quelques mimiques de David H. Je sais je suis folle.**

**Pour le point P, c'est véridique, prouvé scientifiquement.**

**(1) Avant c'était Bonus, maintenant c'est Track.**

**(2) Je ne sais pas si David est comme ça. Malheureusement. Snif. C'est juste un fantasme.**

**(3) Rieval se reconnaîtra.**


End file.
